PROJECT
by jacintos
Summary: The teens work together and realize things they never knew about each other.


(At Salem High Belle is rummaging through her locker looking for her lucky pen)  
  
"Where is that stupid pen?"  
"Looking for this Perfect Girl?"Shawn asks as he holds up a pen.  
"Give me that."  
"Not until you say the magic word"  
"IDIOT?"Belle asks.  
"NO"  
"Big idiot?"  
"NO"  
( bell rings)  
"Ok please Belle says.  
Shawn grins and hands her the pen.They rush to Mr. Woods class.  
  
"Glad to see you two decided to join us" Mr. Woods said.  
  
Sorry they both replied.  
  
Mr. Woods starts to talk.  
  
"Like I was about to say we are going to begin a project.This project will teach you how to get along and live as a married couple.You will get a partner of the opposite sex.You two will live together in one of your houses along with that persons family. You will keep a budget, buy groceries and have children.This will be a month long project and it will count for half of your grade.You can come to me with any problems but you can't get a divorce until at least a week into the project.Any questions?"  
  
"What about our parents?"  
  
"A letter has already been sent to them and since we received no objections the project will go on.Your partner has been selected by a computer.I don't want to hear any objections about who your partner is.I will read the names please put your desks together as I say your names."  
  
"Georgia and Benicio, Penelope and Hawk, Shawn and Belle......  
  
'Oh wow I'm married to Shawn'   
  
"Jan and Phillip.....  
  
"I object.There's no way I want to be stuck with that lovesick puppy dog."  
  
"Ms. Spears nobody asked what you wanted" Mr. Woods replied.  
  
Jan looked at Phil but he just stared into space.  
  
"Now as I was saying Kevin and Susan....  
  
Kevin and Susan share a smile.  
  
Mimi and Jason......  
  
Mimi looks as if she's going to die and Jason is asleep.  
  
"Chloe since we have an odd number of students your partner will a school volunteer, Brady Black."  
  
Phillips head snapped up at the mention of his nephew.  
  
  
Part2  
  
Belle and Shawn are talking about the project at their lockers.  
  
"So do you want to stay at your house or come to my house" Shawn asks.  
"Why don't we stay at my house?" Belle replies  
"Good idea.It would probably take days for you to pack everything."  
"Shut up Tough Boy."  
  
Phil walks by with his head down.   
  
"Hey Phil how ya doin" Shawn asks  
  
He gets no reply.  
  
"Phil?"  
  
"My life sucks. My family is crazy. I've lost Chloe and I'm stuck living with Jan for at least a week."  
  
Shawn starts to say something but is interrupted by Mimi hitting her head against the locker.  
  
(switching here)  
Belle:Meems what's wrong?  
Mimi:Nothing except my life is over.  
Phillip:At least you get to live with the lesser of the two evils.  
Mimi:I don't know how you figure that.  
Phil:Jason isn't that bad away from Jan.He actually has some good qualities.  
Mimi:Like?  
Phil looks at Shawn for help.  
Shawn:They're a secret.  
Chloe:Hi everyone.  
Everyone except Phil says hi.  
Chloe:What are we talking about?  
Belle:Jason's good qualities.  
Chloe:What good qualities?  
Mimi:That's what we're wondering.I got to go to the bathroom. I'll see you after school.  
Mimi goes to the bathroom.When she comes out Jan is there.  
Mimi:What do you want?  
Jan:You better keep your hands off Jason.  
Mimi:One I don't want my hands on Jason,two last I heard he's a free man.  
Jan:Just keep your hands off or you'll live to regret it.  
  
  
Part3  
  
(Black penthouse)  
  
Shawn:Thanks for helping me move my stuff Brady.  
Brady:No problem cousin.Just watch what you do with my sister.  
Shawn:I've told you before,me and Belle are just friends.  
Brady:Right.(Brady smirks)  
Shawn:So you're with Chloe.I didn't know you were going to volunteer at school.  
Brady:I was bored.I didn't know I was going to get stuck with diva extreme.  
Shawn smirks.  
Brady:What?  
Shawn:Nothing.  
Brady looks at his watch.  
Brady:I gotta go.  
Shawn:bye.  
Brady opens the door as belle is putting her key in.  
Brady:Hi Belle,bye Belle.  
Belle:Shawn,hi.  
Shawn:Hey Belle. ' this is going to be some month.'  
  
Kiriakas mansion  
  
ding dong  
Henderson opens the door.  
  
Henderson:Ah you must be Ms. Spears. Master Phillip told me you would be coming.Let me take your bags and I'll show you your room.  
  
Jan looks at the house astonished.  
  
Henderson:Here it is.  
  
Jan sees that the room is almost twice as big as her bedroom.  
Jan:Where's Phillip?  
Henderson:He's out back. Would you like me to let him know you're here.  
Jan:No.I'll surprise him.  
Jan smiles.  
  
Lockhart car  
  
Mimi:Are you sure you're going to the right place Dad.  
David:Yes Mimi.I'm following the directions your friend Jason gave you.  
Mimi:One he's not my friend.Two it just seems like we're in the middle of nowhere.  
Maureen:Mimi why are you so snappy?  
Mimi:I'm sorry it's just that I'm upset about being stuck in this stupid project with that idiot.  
Connor:Don't worry Mimi.If he does anything to you I'll kill him.  
Mimi smiles  
Mimi:Thanks little brother  
Connor:LOOK.  
They see a big wall with a code pad on the front.  
Mimi:Man you can't even see over that wall.  
David:It must be about 12 feet tall.  
Maureen:Talk about prvacy.  
Mimi gets out of the car and punches in the code Jason gave her.She gets back in the car as the wall seperates.David drives through and they come to a gate with a huge house about 50 feet from the gate.A security guard comes to the car from a little booth.  
Guard:Can I help you?  
David:Yes my daughter is here to stay with Jason Welles.  
Guard:A lot of girls come to stay with J.What's her name?  
Mimi rolls her eyes.  
Mimi:My name is Mimi.  
Guard goes back to his booth and comes back with a pad.  
Guard:Mimi aka Miriam Lockhart,16, brother Connor, parents David and Maureen.  
David:Yes. How did you know all that?  
Guard:I do a backround check on anyone who comes in J's house.  
Mimi:J?  
Guard:You'll learn.Anyways my name is Bryce.You'll see me all the time.  
His radio comes on.  
  
B is she here yet.  
Bryce:yep.  
Send her up.  
  
Part4  
  
Wesley house  
  
knock knock  
Nancy opens the door.  
  
Nancy:Hi Brady.  
Brady:Hi Mrs. Wesley.  
Nancy:Welcome to our house.  
Craig:Nancy I have to go to work now.  
He stops and shoots Brady a look before walking out the door.  
Nancy:Brady why don't you get settled in.Your room is the first one on the right.   
Brady goes up the stairs and into the room.He puts down his bags and begins to unpack but he hears singing.  
Brady looks out his window and a wide smile appears on his face as he watches Chloe sing to herself.  
  
Susan's House  
  
Susan:Thanks for coming here Kevin.  
Kevin:No problem.I think it's better we have the project at your house.  
Susan:Let me help you with your bags.  
Kevin:No,I'm o.....  
Kevin trips over a bag  
.....k  
Susan laughs and helps him up.  
Kevin:Thanks.  
Susan:We better put these in your room before you have another accident.  
Susan's mother comes downstairs(Let's say her name is Sara.)  
Susan:Hi mom.  
Sara:Hey.You must be the Kevin I hear so mich about.  
Susan gives her a look and starts to blush.  
Kevin grins.  
Kevin:Yes I'm Kevin.Nice to meet you.  
Sara:Nice to meet you too.Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours.  
She heads to the kitchen.  
Susan is still blushing and Kevin is still grinning.  
  
Black penthouse  
  
Belle:So are you all settled in?  
Shawn:Yeah  
Door opens  
Belle:Hi mom.Hi dad.  
Shawn:Hello.  
Marlena:Hey Shawn.  
John says nothing but he gives Shawn a long stare as if to say watch yourself before heading upstairs.  
Marlena:(whispers to belle)Don't mind him.  
How would you to like to order pizza tonight?  
Belle and Shawn:OK.  
Marlena:After I change John and I are going to go to Tuscany.Be good you two.  
She goes upstairs.  
Belle:So Shawn,what do you want on the pizza?Please no mushrooms,olives,or little fish.  
Shawn:Pepperoni and jalepeno peppers.  
Belle makes a face but goes to order the pizza.  
  
part5   
Kiriakis Mansion  
  
Jan covers Phil's eyes.  
Jan:Guess who?  
Phil:Chloe?  
Jan:'This is going to be harder than I thought'  
Jan:No it's Jan.  
Phil:Oh hi.  
Jan:Look are you gonna mope about the ice queen this whole month.  
Phil:Why don't you mind your own buisness Jan?   
Phil gets up.  
Phil:You don't know anything about love or heartache.  
Phil goes back in the house.  
Jan:'You have no idea how much I know'.  
  
Jason's house  
  
Bryce:You can drive through.  
David drives around to the front of the house where Jason is.Jason goes up to the car.  
Jason:Hello everyone.  
Maureen:You must be Jason.  
Jason: Yes  
He looks up and sees someone.  
Jason:Hey Tony.  
Tony:Yeah  
Jason:Can you take these bags in the house?  
Tony:OK  
Jason:This is Tony my sister's boyfriend and my best friend.  
Mimi:'I didn't know he had a sister.'  
David:May I speak with you Jason?  
Jason:Yeah sure.  
David:If anything happens to Mimi.....  
Jason;Say no more sir I have two sisters.  
Mimi:'2?'  
Mimi:"Bye mom,dad,connor.  
They all hug.Then they drive off.  
Jason:Let me show you around the house.  
  
Part6  
Wesley House  
  
Brady:You're not singing from the heart.  
Chloe jumps.  
Chloe:Brady don't sneak up on me.What do you know about heart?  
Brady:I know that you don't have it.  
Chloe:Whatever.  
Brady:Listen we better make the most of it while we're doing this project.  
Chloe:Yeah....so  
Brady:We should make a truce to get along for the sake of our pretend children.  
Chloe looks up at him and walks toward the house.  
Chloe:Ok.....truce  
She goes in.  
Brady:truce.  
  
Susan's house  
Susan:So are you ready to make your valedictorian speech?  
Kevin:Who says I'm going to be the valedictorian?It might be you.  
Susan:That's ok.I'll pass.  
Sara:Dinner's ready.  
Kevin:Great what are we having?  
Sara:Pork chops,rolls,mashed potatoes,peas and we have some apple pie for desert.  
Kevin makes a face.  
Susan:What's wrong?  
Kevin:Nothing really it's just that I'm allergic to potatoes and apples.  
Sara:Anything else?  
Kevin:Fish.  
Susan:oooookkkk  
  
Black Penthouse  
Shawn:That was good.  
Belle:Yeah  
She takes a big sip from her cup.  
Shawn:Too hot for ya?  
Belle:No.I'm ok.  
Shawn:So what do you think our jobs will be?  
Belle:I dunno.Mr. Woods said he's going to give out the information Friday.  
Shawn:I wonder how many kids we'll have.  
Belle:Why don't we watch a movie?  
Shawn:oookk  
They watch a movie after arguing for a half hour.The movie goes off.  
Shawn:It's getting late we should probably go to sleep.  
Belle imagines sleeping(just sleeping) with Shawn.  
Shawn:Belle......Belle?  
Belle:Huh?Oh yeah ....sleep...bed...right...now...school.  
Shawn stares.  
Shawn:Are you ok?  
Belle:Yeah I'm going to head up to bed.  
Shawn:I'm going to call home before I got to sleep.  
Belle:Night Shawn.  
Belle goes up the stairs.  
Shawn:Night Belle.  
  
Part7  
  
Kiriakis Mansion  
Jan sees phil on the couch.  
jan:So phil what's for dinner?  
phil looks up.  
phil:what do you want?  
jan:anything's fine with me.  
phil:i bet.....just order something.  
jan:how about mexican food?  
phil:ok.  
jan orders some food and when it gets there phil pays the delivery boy.  
jan:you didn't have to do that.  
Phil:well i never thought i'd see the day where jan spears would turn down money.  
jan:i'm not.....it's just...nevermind.  
They eat.  
Phil:I think we should go to bed.  
jan:just direct me to my room.i might get lost.  
  
Jason's house  
jason:this is the living room and the kitchen is through those doors.  
jason opens a door.  
jason:this is the room for all the children.  
mimi:children?  
jason:you'll see.  
jason takes mimi upstairs.  
jason:this is my sister mandy's room.this is tony's room.  
mimi:why does tony live here?  
jason:nun ya  
mimi:nun ya?  
jason:nun ya buisness  
jason:this is my sister amy's room and this is my room.  
jason takes mimi around a corner.  
jason:these are the guest bedrooms.you can have any one you want.  
he takes her outside.  
mimi:horses.  
jason:yep.you can ride any of them except lucky.he's strictly mine.  
mimi sees a girl on a horse  
mimi:who's that?  
jason:kelly.you'll see her alot.she almost never leaves.this is the lake.  
mimi:you have a lake?  
jason:yep.if you walk down further there's a connection to the beach.  
mimi:wow.  
they go back to the house.  
jason:there's also a basketball court and a pool on the other side of the house.  
there's a girl with two little boys and a girl in the living room.  
jason:ames this is mimi.mimi this is my twin sister amy.  
mimi:'twin'?hi.cute kids. are they um....well....uh...  
amy:mine?  
mimi:yeah  
amy picks up the little girl.  
amy:this one is.her name is kayla marie. she's one.  
she picks up the little boy in the orange shirt.  
amy:this one is mandy's.have you met mandy.  
mimi:no.  
amy:he's six months.his name is antonio james.  
mimi:tony?  
jason:exactly.  
she picks up the boy in the blue shirt.  
amy:this one is...  
jason:mine.  
mimi:you have a kid.  
jason:long story.his name is jaden christopher.he's one and a half.  
amy:so what's for dinner.  
jason:chinese.  
amy:ok.i'm gonna go clean them up.  
she goes into the kid's room.  
mimi stares at jason.  
jason:what?  
mimi:why didn't you tell anyone?  
jason:do you care?i told jan.  
mimi:i bet she liked that.  
jason:actually she was pretty good about it.  
mimi:please.  
jason:i'm serious.you don't know her.she can be a great person if she's being herself.  
mimi begins to say something but the doorbell rings.mimi meets all the people that live in the house as they eat.  
mimi:so where are your parents?  
the room gets quiet.  
jason:my mom died when i was a kid and my dad's in jail.  
mimi:jase i'm sorry....wait jail.so you mean we have no adult superison?  
jason:bryce is an adult and my brother is a cop.he lives a few miles from here and checks in every few days.  
jason looks at his watch and goes over to the kids.  
jason:ok bedtime.  
he takes them to their room.  
everyone goes their own way.  
jason:your stuff is in your room when you get ready.i'm going to bed.  
  
part8  
  
Salem High-Friday  
  
bell rings  
  
Mr. Woods:You'll find a packet on your groups table.In there you'll find jobs and family information.There will also be a checkbook and some fake money in the packet.Each group has a savings account which I have and you can come to me about loans.I will determine if you can have the money.I will also be handing out these dolls which represent your children.They cry,eat and do all the things regular babies do.If you neglect them a computer chip inside will tell me.  
  
Brady table  
Shawn:Let's see what we have.  
Belle opens the envelope and begins to read.  
Bell:You're a computer specialist and i'm a teacher.we have a penthouse which is 800 dollars a month.We have......  
Shawn:what?  
belle:4 kids.  
shawn:whoa.  
belle counts the money.  
belle:we have two thousand dollars and we each get paid every two weeks.  
shawn:so what are we going to name the kids?  
belle imagines being married to shawn and playing with kids.  
shawn:belle are you ok?  
belle:huh?yeah i'm fine.names?well we have 2 boys and 2 girls.girl,boy,boy,girl.the last 2 are twins.  
shawn:well i think we should name the first girl after you and the first boy after me.  
belle:ok.what about the other 2.  
shawn:i dunno.  
belle:how about you name the girl and i'll name the boy.  
shawn:ok um..........i got it.jayla alysse brady.  
belle:ok.ah i have a name to go with that.jalen michael brady.  
shawn:alright.  
  
Kiriakis table  
  
jan opens the packet.  
jan:you work at titan.  
phil:that makes sense.what do you do?  
jan:i'm a dancer.  
a smile comes on phil's face.  
jan:not that kind of dancer idiot.we have 1500 dollars a apartment which is 550 dollars a month and one kid.  
phil:boy or girl.  
jan:boy.  
phil:well why don't we name him..  
jan:aaron.  
phil:why aaron?  
jan:because.  
jan starts getting loud.  
phil:because isn't a answer.  
he's shouting now too.  
jason:what's going on?  
phil:she's getting mad because i asked her a simple question.  
jason:jan?  
jan:i want to name our son aaron.  
jason:OH.phil let her name him aaron.  
phil:why?  
jason:just trust me.  
phil:fine but i get to pick the middle name.  
jan:ok  
phil:thomas  
mimi to jason:what was that about?  
jason:nothing.  
  
welle's table  
  
mimi:ok.so what's in our packet?  
jason:i'm a....  
mimi:what?  
jason:musician.  
mimi:something wrong?  
jason:no not at all.you're a nurse.we have a house and 3 kids.two girls and a boy.  
mimi:in what order?  
jason:boy,girl,girl.  
mimi:3 kids wow.  
jason:you play with the kids at my house.  
mimi:that's different.i'm not resposible for them.i don't know if i want any kids.  
jason:i do.i want like seven.  
mimi:wha?  
jason:so names?you take the girls and i'll take the boy.  
mimi:ok.how about jessica alexis for the first one and leeanna rose for the second one.  
jason:that sounds good.alright for the boy how about cristian taylor.  
mimi:ok  
  
(let's say brady goes to school for this class)  
black table  
chloe:you work at basic black..  
brady:figures.  
chloe:and i am an actress.we have 5000 dollars.  
brady:you must be working the screen.  
chloe shut up.we have a house and we have 2 boys.you name one and i'll name one.  
brady:marcus jonathan.  
chloe:ok.michael allen.  
brady:ok.  
  
lambert table  
  
kevin and susan's table  
kevin:YES!!!  
susan:what what?  
kevin:i'm vice president of microsoft.  
susan:oh what do i do?  
kevin:you are a lawyer.we have a apartment and two girls.what should we name them?  
susan:you take one and i'll take one.  
kevin:ok.  
susan:julie maria  
kevin:ok. christina angel.  
susan:ok  
  
Each group picks up there babies and meets at the lockers.  
brady:got enough kids there sis.i thought i told you to keep your hands off my sister shawn.  
belle:shut up brady.  
shawn:why don't we all go to the pub i want to show my grandpa his new great-grandkids.  
  
everyone agrees.they go to the pub.  
shawn:grandma can we get burgers,fries and shakes all aound.  
caroline:sure.and the babies?  
shawn:we have starter kits with formula.  
  
they eat and exchange baby and job information.then they all head home.  
shawn:i guess we'll have to make a trip to the store tommorrow for diapers and stuff.  
jan:yeah.  
jason:see ya.  
  
they all say bye then go home.  
  
part 9-week 2  
  
black penthouse  
  
(babies crying)  
belle:shawn!!!!!  
shawn:coming.here's the formula.  
belle feeds two of the babies while shawn feeds the other two.  
shawn:i think we need some more diapers.  
belle:yeah.after we get them cleaned up we can go to the store.  
shawn:these babies sure are lifelike.  
belle:yeah they're the real deal.at least you have some baby experience with JT.  
shawn:oh i don't know i think you're doing a great job as a mother.  
belle:thanks.  
shawn:'i wonder what it would be like if we were really married.whoa where'd that come from?belle's your friend.....your really pretty friend....no...just your friend.'  
belle:shawn are you ok?  
shawn:huh?yeah let's get these guys cleaned up.  
belle:don't forget we're all supposed to meet at dotcom later.  
shawn:i know.  
  
Kiriakis Mansion  
  
jan:phil had me that diaper.  
phil:here.you're pretty good at this.  
jan:yeah i know.  
phil:i never thought you'd make a good mother.  
jan stops.  
jan:why not?  
phil:uh because....well you're.....  
jan:what?  
phil:i dunno evil?  
jan:i'm not as evil as your little ex.  
phil:jan don't start.  
jan:i bet she's huggin brady right now.  
phil:JAN.  
jan:what?  
phil:will you please shut up?  
jan:fine.come here aaron.that's a good boy.  
phil:i still don't see why we had to name him aaron.  
jan:drop it phil.  
phil:i think it's stupid.aaron is a stupid name.  
jan:no it's not.  
phil:yes it is.in fact i think i'm going to change his name.  
jan:NO.  
phil:calm down.  
jan:you are not changing his name.  
phil:i will if i want to.  
jan storms out with aaron.  
phil:JAN.come back.  
looks at his watch.  
phil:almost time to go to dotcom.  
  
welles house  
  
jason is playing with all the kids.  
jason:come her jess.hut two three four.hey cris up down.lee tickle tickle.  
jaden:daddie?  
jason:hmm.  
jaden:story?  
jason:ok.go get a book out the chest and let me put these guys to sleep.  
mimi comes downstairs.  
jason:ok c'mere big boy.one fish,two fish.red fish,blue fish.  
By the time he finishes the third page jaden is sleeping.  
jason:naptime lil man.  
He closes the door to find a staring mimi on the other side.he goes to sit down and she follows.  
jason:what?  
mimi:you're good with kids.  
jason:well i have experience.  
mimi:so tell me how you got a kid?  
jason:did you ever take sex ed?  
mimi:shut up i'm serious.  
jason:ok.long story short my friend's boyfriend died and i was there when jaden was born.i'm the only father he's ever known.she's away at school right now.  
mimi:well doesn't she have parents who could take care of him.  
jason:yeah but i want to.i love him.  
mimi:i can see that.  
mimi stares at him .  
jason:what?  
mimi:nothing...it's just...maybe i misjudged you.  
  
part 10-same day  
  
wesley house  
  
brady:i'm glad they're finally asleep.  
chloe:i think we finally agree about something.  
brady:they sure have some good lungs.(pauses)i'm not as bad as you think.you just don't know me.  
chloe:really?  
brady:yeah.i mean why don't we try to be friends and see how that works.  
chloe:ok.  
brady:let's play 20 questions.  
chloe:me first.favorite sport?  
brady:football.u?  
chloe:baseball.  
brady:favorite movie?  
chloe:phantom of the opera.  
brady:i should have known.mine is cruel intentions.  
chloe:now that makes sense.favorite music group?  
brady:limp bizkit.u?  
chloe:nsnyc.  
brady:damn teeny bopper.first kiss?  
chloe:phillip.  
brady:love?  
chloe:phil.  
brady:i'm beginning to see a pattern.  
chloe:what about you?kiss?  
brady:mimi  
chloe:WHAT?  
brady:relax diva.we were kids it was truth or dare.  
chloe:love?  
brady:figure it out.  
chloe says nothing.  
brady:nevermind. we have to go.  
  
dotcom  
  
kevin:everyone should be here pretty soon.  
susan:yeah.here's the formula you feed julie and i'll feed christina.  
kevin:they've been pretty good.i think we should celebrate.maybe we can take them to the park.  
susan:that would be nice......kevin do you wanna have kids?  
kevin:what?  
susan:not now idiot.  
kevin:oh well yeah some day.after i have a good job and i'm married.you?  
susan:yeah.  
kevin:hey there's some of our friends now.  
belle:hey guys.  
kevin:hi  
susan:hi  
kevin:so everyone getting along ok?  
brady and chloe exchange a glance as do mimi and jason.  
mimi:yeah.  
chloe:yeah.  
shawn:where's phil and jan?  
susan:there's phil.  
jason:hey man.where's jan?  
phil:i dunno.we had an argument.  
kevin:so much for everyone getting along.  
jason:what happened?  
phil:i asked why we had to name our baby aaron.she wouldn't give me a straight answer so i told her aaron was a stupid name and i should change his name.she said i couldn't.i said i could and she stormed out.  
jason stands up looking very upset.  
jason:please tell me you didn't do that?what the heck is wrong with you?  
phil stands up.  
phil:since you seem to know everything why don't you tell me why his name had to be aaron.  
jason:because.  
phil:that's the same thing she said.what's the real reason?  
jason's phone rings.  
jason:hello?  
jan:hi jase.  
jason:where are you?  
jan:outside.  
jason:phil's in here.  
jan comes in behind jason.  
jan:i know.  
jason:what the?hey don't do that?you scared me to death?  
phil:where have you been?  
jan:i've been around.thinking.  
mimi:about?  
jan:you want to know why his name has to be aaron.i'll tell you.  
  
part 11  
dotcom  
  
jan takes jason's hand.  
jan:help me here jase.  
jason:ok.um me and jan used to be neighbors.we became friends because we both had crazy home lives.  
jan:my mom left when i was 2.something about pressure.  
jason:and her idiotic father is always out of the country,leaving her at home with the maid.  
jan:aaron is...was..my brother.  
belle:was?  
jan:he was killed.  
belle:oh.  
jan:because of me.  
jason:jan stop blaming yourself.  
jan:it was my fault.he was the only family i could depend on.he was my big brother and he looked out for me.one night my dad was in europe.aaron was 13 and i was 10.we heard a noise and aaron went to check it out.he told me to stay in my room and be quiet.  
jan starts crying.jason squeezes her hand.  
jason:i was sleeping over in the guest room.aaron woke me up and we went to check things out.we saw two guys in the living room.i guess they thought noone was home because there were no cars outside.i went back to my room and got my pocket knife. that's the only thing my father taught.he taught me how to be a soldier.aaron called 911.but then we heard another noise.  
jan:i knocked something down.  
jason:the guys started going upstairs and we followed them.they went in jan's room and i could see one of the guys had a gun and my instincts took over.i jumped him and the gun fell.he knocked me down but i got back up and cut him pretty good with the knife.meanwhile aaron was figting the other guy who also had a gun.i picked up the gun from the other guy and took aim.i was too late though as i shot the robber he shot aaron.aaron died three hours later.  
jan:if i would have kept quiet....  
belle:wow  
chloe:whoa  
mimi:i had no idea.  
jan:well my dad pretty much kept it under wraps.that's why i was so intent on naming this baby aaron.i'm sorry if i got kind of snappy.  
phil:no it's ok.i'm sorry.why don't i take you and aaron home.  
jan:ok  
jason:i think we'll head home to.  
kevin:yeah bye  
everyone said bye and began to leave.  
  
brady car  
  
shawn:i wow that was....  
belle:i know.no wonder jan acts so......  
shawn:heartless?  
belle:yeah.  
shawn:i knew her mom was gone but i never knew anything about her brother.  
bell:me either.(pauses)shawn do you think we can try to be friends with her now.  
shawn:anything's possible.  
  
kiriakis car  
  
phil:jan i'm really sorry.  
jan:forget it phil.it's not your fault.i didn't tell you.it's just...i get upset when i think about what happened.i had always planned to name my first son aaron.  
phil:jan you know it's not your fault right?right?  
jan:that's what jason says.  
phil:well he's right.there's nothing you could've done.  
jan:i could've been quiet.  
phil:well we can't change the past.but we can work on the future.what do you say?  
jan:ok  
  
welles car  
jason:what?  
mimi:why didn't you tell me?  
jason:it wasn't my place to tell.  
mimi:it must have been terrible for you guys to watch him die.  
jason:yeah not something i expected to see when i woke up that morning.it was a traumitizing experience but more for her because now she basically had noone.so she in essence became a part of my family.after that she cut off anybody who wan't already her friend.she wouldn't let anyone else in and she shut some people out.  
mimi:so tell me about your family.  
jason:we've been through this already.  
mimi:why is your dad in jail.  
jason:he was abusive ok.  
mimi:how?  
jason:what do you mean how?  
mimi:verbal,sexual,physical?  
jason:verbal and physical.  
mimi:he hit you?  
jason:he was training me.he fought with me,taught me how to use a knife,a gun,bombs. we mostly fought to keep him away from mom and and my sisters.he never touched my sisters.anytime he tried me and him fought.he hurt my mom plenty though.i couldn't protect her good enough.  
mimi:how did your mom die?  
jason:he killed her.right in front of us.  
mimi:oh jason i'm sorry.  
jason:s'okay.he went to jail.i'm fine now.  
mimi:how old were you?  
jason:10  
mimi:you've lived alone since you were 10?  
jason:my brother used to live there but even then i was really in charge.i'm the strongest.he moved out when i was 14.  
  
part 12  
  
black car  
  
brady:well that was interesting.  
chloe:yeah to say the least.  
brady:i can't imagine what i would do if something like that happened to belle.i'd probably act like jan too.  
chloe:at least it helps us understand her.i still don't trust her but maybe we can be....  
brady:friends?  
chloe:yeah.  
brady:well that should make for some interesting conversations.  
  
lambert car  
  
kevin:i never would have thought jan had really feelings.  
susan:me either.as much as i dislike her i can't help feeling sorry for that.  
kevin:yeah noone should have to through anything like that.  
susan:maybe she'll change.  
kevin:speaking of changing.is it just me or is jason acting different.  
susan:i noticed that too.i asked mimi about a couple of days ago and she says jason's alot different than we thought.  
  
part 13-week 3-thursday-the romance begins  
  
black penthouse  
  
shawn is watching belle sleep on the couch.the babies had been crying alot and she was finally getting some sleep.  
shawn:'she is so beautiful.wait what are you saying?this is belle.but i dunno i really l.....' (out loud)oh my God.i love her.  
belle:'did i just here what i think i heard.no way.could it be?'  
belle's eyes fluttered open.  
belle:shawn?  
shawn:i'm sorry.did i wake you?  
belle:'this is it.now or never.take the plunge'.did you just say you love me?  
shawn:uh....um...  
belle:did you or didn't you?  
shawn:i did but....  
he was cut off by belle's lips pressing against his.they break the kiss.  
belle:i love you too.  
  
kiriakis mansion  
  
jan and phil are watching tv.aaron is asleep and they have been getting along great in fact they have started to develop feelings for each other.  
  
phil:i can't believe i'm sitting here watching the lion king.  
jan:hey i happen to love this movie.it reminds me of being a kid.  
she gets a sad look on her face.  
phil:it's going to be ok jan.  
jan:i know.  
they continue to watch the movie.phil laughs as jan sings along with all the songs.the movie goes off and jan turns off the tv.  
jan:phil do you think you could.....well...  
phil:what?  
jan:could you ever seriously go out with a girl like me.  
phil:well yeah ....i guess.where's this all coming from?  
jan:it's just these last few days.you've been really nice to me and noone's been nice to me in a long time except for jase and his family.  
phil:well i think you've gained some more friends in the past week.  
jan:yeah.ok uh...here goes....phil i like you.  
phil:well i like you too.  
jan:no i really really like you.  
phil:huh?oh...OH.well i really really like you too.  
jan:really?  
phil:yeah.  
phil leans down and kisses jan.  
phil:i think i'm finally over chloe.  
jan:you better be.  
she pulls him in for another kiss.  
  
welles house  
  
mimi is in her room talking to mandy,amy and kelly who are getting ready to go out.  
mandy:you sure you don't want to come out with us?  
mimi:yeah.  
amy:don't you know mandy.she wants to stay here with jason.  
mimi:i have no clue what you're talking about.  
kelly:just don't hurt him.  
mandy:we'll kill ya if you do.  
mimi:sooooo why don't you guys go to school with us.  
mandy:jason makes us go to private school but he's letting us transfer.  
mimi:letting you?  
amy:he's the oldest and in charge.we follow.  
mimi:is tony going?  
kelly:oh you mean loverboy.you think he'd let mandy go meet guys.  
mandy:shut up.  
amy:we gotta go.don't do anything i wouldn't do.  
mandy:which basically means you can do anything.  
amy:shut up.  
mimi sits in her room.she here's music and follows it to the basement door.  
mimi:i've never been in the basement.  
mimi goes downstairs and finds a theatre and a studio where jason is working.she keeps quiet and listens.  
  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.   
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.   
  
I must say everyday I pray   
When realize you're by my side;   
I know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
There are times, that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender.   
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor   
  
You walked by in the nick of time   
looking like an answered prayer   
You know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
Blessed with love and understanding;   
Blessed when I hear you call my name;   
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;   
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.   
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
mimi has tears in her eyes.jason looks up and sees her.  
jason:how long have you been there?  
mimi:long enough.why didn't you tell me you really are a musician?  
jason:i like to keep secrets.  
mimi:anything else i need to know.  
jason:i draw , write songs and poems, and........  
mimi:and?  
jason takes a deep breath.  
jason:i've completely fallen for you.that song was for you.  
mimi says nothing.  
jason:mimi say something.anything.  
mimi looks up and smiles.she walks over to him.  
mimi:all this time i've waited for the right guy.what took you so long?  
jason:i got caught up.  
jason leans down and kisses her.then he plays some more music for her.  
  
  
I open my eyes, I see your face  
I cannot hide, I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
Say these three words I wanna hear from you  
  
CHORUS  
  
Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will  
Say these three words that promise to  
Yes I will  
Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you  
Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will  
Baby, I promise you  
Yes I will  
Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you  
Oh yeah, yes I will  
  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
You're my heart, my soul, my everything  
Every night I thank you Lord  
For giving me the strength to love her  
More and more each day  
I promise her as long as I hear those three words  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I stand beside you in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby, I'll be there  
As God is my witness, I will carry this through  
'Til death do us part, I promise to you…  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
part 14  
  
wesley house  
  
chloe goes into her dark bedroom.  
brady:boo  
chloe:brady you jerk.don't ever do that again.  
she hits him in the back of the head.  
brady:oh you shouldn't have done that.  
chloe starts to run and brady chases after her.he tackles her on the couch and pins her.they wrestle around and their eyes lock.brady leans down and kisses chloe.chloe jumps up.  
brady:what just happened?  
chloe:i believe it's called a kiss.  
brady:yeah.  
chloe:did you like it?  
brady:yeah.  
chloe:is that all you can say?  
brady:no  
chloe:what does this mean?  
brady takes chloe's hand.  
brady:it means i like you and i think you like......  
their eyes lock and they start to kiss again.  
  
susan's house  
  
kevin:hey susan.  
susan:hey.can you believe the project is over next friday?  
kevin:yeah i've gotten attached to you guys.  
susan smiles.  
kevin:i was thinking we should take them to the beach.  
susan frowns.  
susan:i don't do beaches.i don't exactly have the best figure for a bathing suit.  
kevin lifts susan's chin so they are eye to eye.  
kevin:susan you're beautiful.  
susan:you're just saying that.  
kevin:no i mean it.you're the most beautiful girl i know.  
kevin kisses susan.  
susan:wow.i heard you could kiss...but...wow.  
kevin:susan would you like to be my girlfriend?  
susan:yes.  
  
part 15  
  
week 4-thursday  
  
on monday all the teens decided to bury all the hatchets and be friends.it's thursday and all the girls are having a sleepover at the penthouse while the boys are having guy time at the mansion.  
  
mimi:ok i'll bite belle why are you beaming like Christmas lights.  
chloe:you haven't stop smiling since we got here.  
belle:well it's nothing except......  
jan:yeah?  
belle:me and shawn got together.  
all the girls started shouting.john ran downstairs.  
john:what's wrong?  
belle:nothing dad.  
john did his trademark eyebrow raise and went upstairs.the girls started laughing.  
chloe:how did it happen?  
belle:i was sleeping..well he thought i was sleeping and he said he loves me.  
susan:wow.that's better than me and kevin.  
jan:what?  
belle:you and kevin are together?  
  
kiriakis mansion  
  
jason:i win the bet.  
shawn:what bet?  
jason:me and phil had a bet on how long it would take you to realize you were in love with belle.  
shawn:well how are things going for you guys?  
noone said anything so kevin spoke up.  
kevin:me and susan are together.  
brady:wow  
  
black penthouse  
  
susan:he told me i'm beautiful.  
chloe:that's great susan.  
mimi:any other new developments.  
jan decided it was her turn.she braced herself and spoke quickly.  
jan:me and phil are together.  
everyone looked at chloe.  
chloe:congratulations.  
susan:wow.  
belle:you'e ok with this   
chloe:well actually.......  
  
kiriakis mansion  
  
shawn:what else can happen?  
phil:me and jan are together.  
jason:you better take good care of her.  
phil:i will.i promise.  
brady:since we're on the subject i'm with chloe now.  
everyone expected phil to blow up but he was cool.  
phil:that's great nephew.  
he truly was over chloe.  
  
black penthouse  
  
chloe:...i'm with brady.  
belle starts shrieking.  
chloe:calm down.  
mimi:oh wow.  
belle:if you two get married you'll be my sister.  
chloe:slow down belle.  
jan:so how'd it happen?  
chloe:he pinned me on the couch.  
mimi:i'm not gonna ask.  
belle:so mimi what about you?  
susan:yeah are you and jason getting along.  
mimi:oh yeah.  
  
kiriakis mansion  
  
all eyes are on jason.  
jason:what?  
shawn:you and mimi?  
jason:we're.....together.  
phil:that's awesome man.  
brady:yeah.  
shawn:i'm guessing she knows you good qualities now.  
jason:yeah.  
  
black penthouse  
  
mimi:we're getting along so well that we are together.  
belle:really?oh i'm soooo happy for you meems.  
susan:how did you guys get together?  
jan:i bet i know how.his music.his music is a killer.  
chloe:music?  
mimi:jason is a musician and a writer and poet.  
belle:i guess those are the hidden qualities the guys were talking about.  
jan:you like jaden?  
mimi:yeah he's great.  
susan:who's jaden?  
mimi:um  
jan:well  
mimi:he's jason's son.  
belle:HIS WHAT?  
mimi:calm down belle.it's a long story and it would be better if he told you.let me play you guys the songs he wrote for me.  
the girls all get teary eyed as they listen to the songs.  
  
part 16-salem high-friday  
  
mr. woods:i hope you all enjoyed your experiences.class dismissed.  
the teens meet up at the lockers.  
belle:you guys i think we should make a pact to always be friends.  
they all agree.  
  
salem high-saturday   
  
mr. woods:ok let's do a roll call.john and marlena.  
john and malena:here  
bo and hope  
bo and hope:here  
sara:here  
craig and nancy  
craig and nancy:here  
pete lambert  
pete:here  
victor  
victor:here  
maureen and david  
maureen and david:here  
mr. woods:and eric spears is joining us via internet.was everyone pleased with the results of our little"experiment".  
john:yes i've never seen belle so chipper.  
marlena:brady is so happy he's stopped arguing with me  
bo:shawn is bouncing off the walls too.  
hope:i'm glad they finally got together.  
sara:susan is sooo happy.she even went to the beach with kevin.  
pete:kev couldn't wait to tell me about his new girfriend.  
victor:i'm glad phil is happy again and he's moving on.  
nancy:chloe too.she has someone to share her music with.  
craig:things are a lot quieter now.  
maureen:mimi is ecstatic.those songs jason wrote her were beautiful.  
david:he gave her a total self-esteem boost.  
eric:i'm just happy jan is finally happy.i hope we can make amends.  
  
(the teens went to different colleges and ended up coming back to salem.they all got married and moved to the same neighborhood where jason.they all ended up having the same jobs they did in the project and the same amount of kids.they all stayed tight friends and their kids grew up together.who knows?maybe there will be a next generation.we'll see.if i get a good response)  
  
THE END  
  
blessed-christina aguilera  
yes i will-backstreet boys 


End file.
